A Musical Interlude
by The Two Coconuts
Summary: Enter vegetarian cat. Enter mechanical bird. See the insanity that follows. With heroes like these, who needs villains?
1. Traveler's Sonata

BEGIN SESSION: TRAVELER'S SONATA  
  
I'm wishing on a star...  
  
To follow where you a r e...  
  
4th Kingdom 11 AM  
  
He sang the words idly, as they had become second nature to him, as he walked through the high wheat field that came up to his chest. Tilting his head up to the sun, he tried to estimate what time it was, but all that came from it was a quiet "aagh" from the pain of being blinded momentarily and him having to raise his arm over his eyes to shield.  
  
"Noodles!" He swore, "Crispy noodles. That hurts. That last run got my wires crossed...have to check that.."  
  
The man continued to mumble as he twisted his arm about in vain, as one can't twist oneself in the way he wanted to. So he walked along, swinging his key with one hand, and holding his other arm at an inhuman angle in attempt to get it to stretch further. Eventually, the mumbling stopped, and he went back to singing the same old song.  
  
At which point he was bowled over by a blur of fur and flesh. "ExcusemeyoumightwannarunIdon'tthinkthey'llbehappywithyoueither." Could faintly be heard as the blur picked itself up and started dashing away. He was being pursued by very loudly yelling-and apparently not very happy- trolls. They were shouting something about scuffed shoes and waving various weapons at the blur's disappearing and occasionally stumbling figure.  
  
"Oh, that's ver-very kindaaaa of you siiIIr..." The first man said rather tipsily from the impact, as he tipped his hat to the blur. And then, it all sunk in and his vision suddenly cleared just in time to see said trolls advacing very quickly. "AHHH! Trolls? I thought they were...oh bugger it..." And he took off running too.  
  
The blur headed towards a clearing, swinging his pack around and pulling something out of a small side pocket. He swallowed it and disappeared into the oncoming forest. As his follower reached his hiding place, he grabbed his arm and yanked him out of sight. He looked quite nervous and was rubbing his hands together. His calico ears twitched, and his tail snapped back and forth. He grabbed it to keep it from giving away their position, and the trolls ran past.  
  
He blinked. "Um...Hello. I'm Kit. Kit Bootz. Sorry about that; I can't help it that my boots are old, but they wouldn't listen." He sighed played with his tail nervously. "Who're you?"  
  
"Tock Tsian--I mean...Tsian. My name's Tsian Tock," The man looked around and sat his key, and its gold trim glinted in the small patches of sunlight that fell around them. "And boots? Why are they chasing you over boots?"  
  
Tsian looked down at their feet in comparison. On Tsian's, there were fine silk slippers. If it had been anyone else, they might've said they were sleeping slippers, but not Tsian. No, these slippers were made for traveling. Besides, who wore shoes when they slept? And then, he looked at Kit's dirty, worn out old boots. "Surely they weren't trying to take them, were they?"  
  
"Well...I don't think so. They started yelling at me for not taking care of them properly. How rude! And ME of all creatures...I polish them every day! Mum yelled at me for it, even! They're just OLD is all. But nooooooo they got all bent out of shape over it. It's not as though I haven't been looking for new boots for ages, too. You'd think I'd set them on fire and ran around screaming that all shoes were evil and should be destroyed for how THEY acted. And look at THEIR shoes. I mean, they've no room to judge! How UGLY!" Kit blinked. "I'm ranting aren't I? It's just that..." He looked down at his feet. "I need new boots."  
  
You couldn't see it, but Tsian was slowly edging away from the cat person. He nodded and smiled as he thought one should do when you're with a potentially dangerous ..cat..person..thing.. but in the back of his mind, he was plotting ways how to put the poor cat out of its misery using only a five foot long key, a bit of twine, and perhaps a passing furry woodland creature.  
  
The cat person in question was yanking on his tail nervously, and then blinking at it as though dubious that that was the cause of the sudden jabs of pain in his...Nether regions. He looked up at the person in front of him, and really looked for the first time. "...What are you?" This question, which in any other world would seem rather rude, was actually legitimate in the Nine Kingdoms, and Kit didn't think twice of asking it.  
  
Of course, it would be rather hard for him to tell what Tsian was. For the most part, he looked human, but something about him was...not right. His eyes, his skin, his hair... it was all too planned, too polished. And then, Tsian shrunk back as he realized for the first time what the situation was. Slowly, gold-plated wires stretched from his back to form wings, and he stuttered, as he leaned himself up on his key to run.  
  
"I-I...I'm a nightengale..."  
  
Kit blinked at the newly formed wings. "Do they work? I mean...Can you really fly? I mean..Wow. Nice." He smiled as friendly as he could and reached out a hand. "Nice to know there are other kinds of halflings around. Mum told me cats were the only ones I should worry about."  
  
"You're not gonna eat me? Well, I mean, you can't actually eat me seeing as I'm made of stainless steel but there's no threat of you biting into me and getting electricuted, is there? I mean..uh." He stopped and looked stunned, his small eyes, one blue and one green, narrowing at him.  
  
There was a repeat performance of the blink. "Wha..?" And then, the light dawned over Kit's horizon and he started laughing. "I'm a...Vege...Vege..Vegetarian!"  
  
"Oh... you're a vege...vegget....veg...one of those things," Tsian grinned too and started to laugh, but then he remembered that there were some very perturbed trolls after them, and laughing was not the best thing to do right now. So he slipped his puppet-joint hands over Kit's mouth. "shhh."  
  
Kit looked around. "Mmmf? Mmfmmfumifmmfmmfmef."  
  
Tsian released his fingers from Kit's mouth. "What now?"  
  
"They're probably far away by now, I said!"  
  
At this point the trolls decided to jump them.  
  
....And Tsian was already out of the bush, one very loud, mreowing ct person under his arm much like you'd see a football player carrying a football for a touch down. He pole-vaulted over a large log, using his key as the pole, and then there was a loud 'splash.'  
  
"GETMEOUTTATHEWATERI'LLDEALWITHTHETROLLS!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OOUUUUUUUUUTTTTT!" Kit flailed, splashing everywhere and smacking Tsian with his tail. "I HATE WATER!"  
  
A spark emitted from Tsian's touch as he grabbed Kit quite roughly and then hoisted him over his head, carrying him like a canoe. A few more sparks rose from the water as Tsian carried him across, and all he could say was "mmph" as the sparks hit him. Occasionally, he hit Kit's head on a log, but eh, that was to be expected.  
  
Kit's initial response was "Oh...Well that's okay then...Ow." The logs were not exactly soft, as opposed to Kit's head. "Ow. Could you stop OW doing OW! That?"  
  
"Sorry, they just seem to get in my way at the last minute," Tsian finally said with a grunt as he sat Kit down within two feet of land. His shoulders sank, as his biege tunic turned mud brown from the water. He breathed heavily, gasping occasionally as a spark hit him. He looked up at Kit, and grinned a small smile. "But I got you out, right?"  
  
Another blink followed, before Kit realized his boots were still not on solid ground. "Umm...Yeah." He started inching as quickly as possible towards land, and was grinning like the idiot he was.  
  
Tsian slowly heaved himself out of the water, and laid at the side for a moment, as electricity criss-crossed its way over his body, and then shook his head. Platinum colored locks flew from side to side and hit him in the face. "Ow. Remind me not to do that anymore."  
  
"Don't do that anymore," Kit said absently. He sat down against a tree, taking off his boots and dumping the water out of them. Fish and frogs and one unhappy turtle fell out, and he had to dig the various water plants out by hand. A cloth was produced and he began shining them vigorously, taking off more than he was spiffing up.  
  
"Looks like you're winning a losing battle there, Kit," The nightengale said as he pushed himself up and looked at him, blinking a few times as his eyes focused on the catboy, and then on the key that sat beside him. Slowly, the bog came into focus too. "Now what..."  
  
Kit looked up from trying to shoo away the turtle. "Hmm?" He looked around. "Oh...I dunno...I've never left home to be honest. D'you think there are any shoe shops near here? Any cobblers?" His eyes traveled back to his poor shoes, and he had to shove away the turtle again. The thing was trying to crawl into his boots.  
  
"I don't know... what kingdom are we in?" He laughed, trying to take some of the oddity out of the situation. It didn't help.  
  
"Who knows...Stop it you stupid reptile!" He shoved the turtle away again, knocking him against a tree. The turtle then started walking somewhat drunkenly and plopped down on the ground, obviously dazed.  
  
"I think he likes you," Tsian commented, before looking up towards the canopy of gnarled tree branches that almost blocked out the sun entirely, except for a few glimmers of light here and there and the reflection of it in the water.  
  
"Why me? Oi...You okay?" HIs ears twitching, Kit prodded the turtle with a finger and had to pull his hand back from getting bit. He grinned, and started dangling his tail in front of the turtles face.  
  
It took all of two seconds for the turtle to catch it and a yelp to echo throughout the area.  
  
The echo was followed by a large bout of laughter, particularly Tsian's laugh, which sounded oddly metallic. He fell over comically and twitched a few times, and was quite sure that his sockets were going to blow.  
  
This response was met with a glare. "I am not comic relief." KIt tried his best to look un-comical, but the effect was lost with the turtle dangling from his throbbing tail. "Owww...."  
  
"Sure you're not. And there's not a turtle attached to your tail, either." Standing, Tsian extended his hand to Kit. "Come on, no use staying around here, is there? This doesn't look like a cobbler's."  
  
Kit pried the scaly shelled creature from his tail and set it on his shoulder. He hastily put his boots back on and took Tsian's hand, standing up and then brushing himself off. "Well, where should we go?"  
  
"Someplace, anyplace. We could at least find out what kingdom we're in."  
  
The turtle did a flying leap off of Kit's shoulder and started walking down a path. Kit blinked. "...I guess we follow him..."  
  
"I guess so. Looks like we've found our navigator," Tsian said as he began walking down said path, which he swore hadn't been there five minutes ago. As he walked, he swung his key beside him, accidentally hitting a tree with it.  
  
"Oi!" cried the tree. "Watch that thing!"  
  
Kit dashed to catch up, almost stepping on the turtle when he did. The turtle just kept lumbering onward, making vague humming noises.  
  
"Onward, into the setting sun we go!" Tsian cried, and then his attempts at being dramatic were foiled as he realized it was still very much daytime. "Or...we could just find a city, who knows?"  
  
As the bog cleared and the path broaded, Tsian stopped for a moment. The sound of Kit and the turtle arguing was momentarily drowned out from Tsian's ears as he looked at moutains that seemed to begin just where the forest ended. He focused on a patch of red, just at the very top, and smiled.  
  
'Don't worry, Ayame. I'll be home soon.'  
  
"But I don't see any city! YOU'RE GETTING US LOST!"  
  
Tsian laughed as he turned back to see Kit about to strangle the turtle. He would have succeeded, if the turtle had not latched onto his nose. There was much screaming. Tsian shook his head. "A catboy and his turtle.."  
  
END SESSION: TRAVELER'S SONATA  
  
PREVIEW SESSION: Electric Lullabye Due to a ...slight miscommunication with the local inn keeper, poor Kit and Tsian are tossed out into the cold, rainy streets! Everyone knows cats hate water, and Tsian just hates rusting, so our heroes search for some place else to stay. But where? And is that lightning? Wait... Kit...what're you doing with those wires?  
  
Kit: Why are we still here?  
  
Tsian: We're supposed to read something.  
  
Kit: Why?  
  
Tsian: I...dunno. It says here, 'Kit N. Bootz, Tsian Tock, and the Turtle are © The Two Coconuts.'  
  
Kit: What does '©' mean?  
  
Tsian: I think it means don't steal us.  
  
Kit: ....Why would anyone wanna steal us?  
  
Turtle: Hmm?  
  
Tsian: 'The 10th Kingdom, however, does not belong to the Two Coconuts. It is © someone else...those important Hallmark people.'  
  
Kit: Um...there's that stupid © thing again...  
  
Tsian: Just nevermind it, Kit. Nevermind it.  
  
Turtle: Hmmm-mm.  
  
Kit: Won't that turtle leave us alone?  
  
Tsian: You know, he'd make a lovely turtle soup.  
  
Turtle: Hmm! HMMHMMHMMMMM-MM!  
  
Kit: Sorry, not with ya there...Although we COULD use him as turtle wax..  
  
Turtle: -faint-  
  
Tsian: ...Well that went well.  
  
-End- 


	2. Electric Lullabye

BEGIN SESSION: ELECTRIC LULLABYE.  
  
I'm wishing on a dream  
  
To follow what it m e a n s. . .  
  
Sunlight streamed through the open window and onto her face. Shadows shattered from the corners and soon the entire room was lit up as the sun rose. He smiled, and as quietly as possible walked towards her, much like a deer in the meadow.  
  
'Don't want to wake her up,' He thought. His eyes focused on her, her porcelain-like skin and her closed eyes, so peaceful was she in sleep. So beautiful. Carefully, he sat down beside her and moved one the soft, coal black tresses away from her face. Then, her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his jointed wrist, and he gasped. She laughed.  
  
'Tsian, you're so silly...' She said, but her words were starting to echo. 'Do you really think you could sneak up on me?' Her words were becoming hard to understand and she seemed so far away... A memory, perhaps...But not real. How could something so perfect be so...  
  
...Real...?  
  
* * * * *  
  
4th Kingdom, Rivertown  
  
6 PM  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rolled, shaking the small inn from its foundations. Tsian's eyes widened with a start, as his face nearly collided with a bowl of soup of unknown ingrediants. He looked around, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Kit, shoveling an ungodly amount of pasta in his face. The turtle, who at this time they had decided to name Tarapin (Pin for short, though, since he insisted), was very intent on nibbling a piece of lettuce that was quite a bit larger than him.  
  
Kit paused briefly in his shoveling to grab a piece of bread and stuff it in his already full mouth, and then pasta started flying again. It hit quite a few of the surrounding patrons and most of the waitresses.  
  
"Oh dear," Tsian managed to say out loud through the sudden storm of pasta- y-goodness. He had always thought that cats--except for when they were brutually maiming a bird such as himself--were quite the dainty eaters. Oh well, so much for that misconception. He managed to hold a plate up to block the flying particles that did not fit into Kit's oversized mouth. And then, a thought struck him--"Hey. Hey Kit?"  
  
"Mmf?" Food went flying, and Pin had to dodge a large piece of bread. He hummed angrily and shook a small fist at the catboy before returning to his lettuce. Kit disregarded this and blinked at Tsian, obviously eager to return to eating everything in sight.  
  
"Kit, you have money, right?" Tsian asked rather shakily. The nightengale, of course, had currency--but they were of his own kingdom and weren't much worth here, since... he shook his head. "I mean, we've got to pay for all this."  
  
Kit snickered, sending more food flying. "Money? I have...Let's see here..." He opened his pack and shuffled through it. "...Shoe polish...Three rags...More shoe polish...an extra shirt...Two extra pair of pants...A little turtlene-What the..?" He glared at Pin, who was currently looking as innocent as possible, and then continued his search. "One large tube of hairball medicine...And....A dust bunny." When he pulled out the dust bunny, it blinked, waved, and then hopped off.  
  
Tsian raised an painted-on eyebrow. "So..you have no money then...?"  
  
"Umm...No. Pin?"  
  
The turtle blinked. He then began emptying his shell. Three more dust bunnies hopped out, and four small booties were produced, along with a blue scarf. Pin looked up at Kit and shook his head, humming an apology. He then returned to his lettuce.  
  
The nightengale sighed. "No such luck. Well, maybe if we sneak out--"  
  
"Hello, boys."  
  
"Ramen noodles!" Tsian cursed, and then looked back at the large--and quite burly--inn keeper. And then, as best as he could (he was a performer, after all), he forced a wide, idiotic smile. "I mean, hello, Mr. Innkeeper, sir!"  
  
"Now, excuse me boys," said the innkeeper as he slammed his monsterous hands on the rickety old table. This caused a number of runny substances in many bowls to run over the sides, onto the floor, and unfortunately, Tsian's lap. "But my ears are awfully old, and not good at hearing like theys use to be. Tell me if I'm wrong, but did you boys said... You have no money?"  
  
Kit thought for a moment. "Umm...Yes?"  
  
If Tsian could've, he would've strangled Kit right about then. But he was more worried about...Other things, at the moment. Like the burning hot soup that was just dumped onto his crotch.  
  
The innkeeper slowly advanced towards Kit, till they were staring face to face. Pin had the grace to hide behind one of Kit's ears, but he was still clutching his half-eaten lettuce leaf. "You're a good kitty, aren't you? Do you know what happens to good kitties when they don't pay for their dinner?"  
  
"Well, no I--Did you just call me a kitty?" Kit blinked and glared at the much larger man. "A KITTY?" Pin tugged on Kit's ear, frantically trying to tell him to shut up.  
  
"Hmmm!MMMM!" Which can be translated as "Shut up, you idiot feline!" was being urgently yelled in this ear, but Kit unfortunately spoke no Turtle.  
  
"I am NOT a KITTY!" He raised a fist in the air and stood. It was then that he noticed that he came up to just below the innkeeper's shoulder. He squeaked.  
  
The innkeeper grinned rather menacingly.  
  
"I'm going to pluck your whiskers out one by one, kitty-boy," he said, spitting in the cat's eye, "And then, I'm going to skin you alive. You got that?"  
  
Tsian had finally got out of the fetal position and was tugging on Kit's sleeve. "Kit, kit, my buddy--you might want to run now..."  
  
"Stop tugging on me!" Kit flailed his arms, sending Pin flying. He touched his face and then blinked up at the innkeeper. "I don't have any whi- ....I'm going to run now." And that he did. Right into the wall next to the door. He corrected his error, cursing, and waved a final goodbye before grabbing a dazed Pin and exiting.  
  
"HEY! Wait for .... " Tsian paused, and then looked around at all the ... Rather large, bulky men that had just surrounded him. They were wielding chair legs. "Me." He squeaked, before pulling out his key, and all dozen men seemed to leap on him at once.  
  
"....Ramen noodles."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kit was too busy yelling the battle cry of the yellow-bellied chicken to worry about the nightengale. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" This infamous cry echoed throughout the hills. Pin had ahold of both of his ears and was steering them as best he could. It was hard work trying to keep the catboy from running into things, so every once in awhile he took a break and munched lettuce. Needless to say, most of these breaks left Kit bruised and a few trees angry.  
  
This continued until Kit bumped into a very perturbed, slightly broken nightengale. He did not look happy.  
  
"Um..Hello." Kit smiled sheepishly, which is a hard feat for a cat to pull off. Pin waved happily and returned to his leafy greens.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The fire they had built flickered, reflected in Tsian's face. His eyes seemed glassy, like the reflection in a lake, and his mouth opened in a rather unbecoming fashion that resembled a codfish. His shoulders went forward as he nearly collapsed in half, like a lawn chair.  
  
Kit blinked. "Tsian?" He waved a hand in front of his accomplice's face. "..Tsian?" He looked at Pin and the turtle shrugged in response. He waved the turtle in Tsian's face, and Pin hummed the Turtle equivalent of "Tsiaaaaa-aaaaan?" Kit knocked on the nightengale's head and then yelled in his ear. "HEEEEEY! WAKE UP! HELLOOO-OOOO IN THERE!"  
  
He didn't respond for a few minutes, just a small 'click click click' of gears was heard. And then, Tsian's arm flew backwards and his whole body seemed to be trying to do the hokie-pokie at once. A spark flew from his tunic and he spat out words. "EYYYAAAH!" Well..not quite words. But they were painful.  
  
"AAAGH... Kit...they..." Zap! "Ripped out my wires!!! In the..." Zzzzt.  
  
Kit blinked and poked Tsian. "Umm...How d'ya fix it?"  
  
"MY TUNIC! TAKE OFF MY TUNIC!" Tsian screamed as he was poked.  
  
The catboy's eyes widened. "Umm..Tsian...I don't know you that well."  
  
"Oh crispy noodles! DO IT!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Kit clutched the collar of his shirt nervously with one hand and reached out with the other, just barely plucking it. He waited to see if Tsian was going to scream again. This was getting somewhat nerve wracking; all this jumping.  
  
Tsian fell forward, as his eyes rolled back into his head. His skin seemed to glow, like polished marble. Slowly, wings flexed from his back, and then pulled in with a loud creak. Sure enough, an entire area of Tsian's back was ripped out--much like a fusebox from the tenth kingdom. Loose wires wiggled free, their live ends spewing electricity.  
  
"Yeep!...Oops. Um...Tsian?" At the lack of response, he shuddered. "Fur and fuzz, this is giving me the wiggins...Oh well, lets try wires, shall we Pin?" The turtle on his shoulder nodded, and Kit carefully picked out two wires. Pin nodded and made connecting motions. "Nonono, these two don't go together, see? this ones green...It's the RED one..Believe me. I know what I'm doing." Famous last words. Kit connected the wires and Tsian lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
Kit blinked, and then grinned maniacally. "Wickeeeed...." And then parted the wires and reconnected them repeatedly, making Tsian flash.  
  
Tsian's eyes snapped open after the third spark. "Hello!" He said, a little louder than usual. "Kitwhatareyoudoingtome?" He said frantically, like a tape on fastforward. He tried to twist around to see, but sadly, his neck joints were not made to twist that way and he screamed.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Kit unconnected the wires and decided to try two different ones. There was a small puff of smoke.  
  
When the smoke cleared, a tutu-clad Tsian started to frolic around the campfire. Somewhere, 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' was playing quietly.  
  
"Kit!" Tsian cried as he twirled. "What in the name of the ramen noodles did you do to me?!"  
  
Kit was too busy laughing to reply. Pin had now gotten stuck on his back and was rolling around laughing squeakily.  
  
"Stop it!" said the dainty nightengale as he leaped over the fire, landed on the other side gracefully, and then did a split. "Ow."  
  
"NOW who's comic relief! HA!" Kit didn't get to gloat much longer, however, as the wires slid apart and the dancing ceased.  
  
The robotic nightengale fell into a large pile of Tsian, hair, and tutu.  
  
"Want me to fix it?" Kit smiled, somewhat mischieviously. Pin waddled quickly over to Tsian and shook his head fervently.  
  
"Oh no, I'll be the one doing the fixing now..." The other boy replied, as a insane glint shown in his eyes and he began to advance towards the catboy. And then, he stopped, and blinked. "Hey wait. It doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
Kit beamed. "See? Fixed it!" Pin sighed and waddled back to him, where he was lifted and put back on Kit's head.  
  
"Yeah." Tsian admitted. "Yeah, yeah you did...... Thanks."  
  
This was met with a wide grin, fangs and all.  
  
And then, as if timed, it began to rain. Not just rain, my friends. Pour.  
  
There was a pause as it sunk in to the catboy's head that he was now under a wall of water. A scream followed this epiphany, and he started running in circles. "GAAAAAH! IT'S WET! IT'S WET! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE WET???!!!??"  
  
Tsian sighed. His hands were positioned rather femininely on his tutu-clad hips. He realized this, and quickly grabbed Kit's arm while he was still in mid-circle, before dragging him onto the path. "Come on, Kit. It's only water. It may rust me, but it's not gonna kill you.  
  
"Yes it's only water...But it's WET water!" Kit sobbed and Pin sighed, sheltering beneath Kit's now tied together ears. It made the perfect hideout.  
  
"We'll find another place to stay--preferably one that doesn't cost money, though," Tsian replied. "And then maybe I can get out of this blasted tutu."  
  
END SESSION: ELECTRIC LULLABYE  
  
PREVIEW SESSION: Muffin Swing--Look! There's a box of muffins in the shelter by the road! So now we have food AND a place to stay for the night! But wait...Why's everybody acting so funny? Turtles can't hop...Can they?  
  
Kit: Why are we still here?  
  
Tsian: We're supposed to read something.  
  
Kit: Why?  
  
Tsian: I...dunno. It says here, 'Kit N. Bootz, Tsian Tock, and the Turtle are © The Two Coconuts.'  
  
Kit: What does '©' mean?  
  
Tsian: I think it means don't steal us.  
  
Kit: ....Why would anyone wanna steal us?  
  
Turtle: Hmm?  
  
Tsian: 'The 10th Kingdom, however, does not belong to the Two Coconuts. It is © someone else...those important Hallmark people.'  
  
Kit: Um...there's that stupid © thing again...  
  
Tsian: Just nevermind it, Kit. Nevermind it.  
  
Turtle: Hmmm-mm.  
  
Kit: Won't that turtle leave us alone?  
  
Tsian: You know, he'd make a lovely turtle soup.  
  
Turtle: Hmm! HMMHMMHMMMMM-MM!  
  
Kit: Sorry, not with ya there...Although we COULD use him as turtle wax..  
  
Turtle: -faint-  
  
Tsian: ...Well that went well.  
  
-End- 


End file.
